Blaine
Blaine Kirzner VanJulivan is Vic’s boss, a vampire hunter and the founder of the monster hunting group in Kellwood. Be exemplifies the trope badass normal in the CTV universe. Blaine in CTV Blaine had a Batman-style traumatic event that made him decide to lead a life of monster fighting: His parents, and his entire family before that, had been slain by a malicious vampire, known simply as N. Blaine's rather well-to-do family left him a large inheritance, which the precocious boy got ahold of when he ran away from his foster parents who sought to squander the money on frivolities. Breaking trend from the caped crusader Blaine did what any sane person with both money and a grudge does and hired mercs to slay monsters that crept into Kellwood during the night. Unfortunately, mercs proved to be both expensive and unreliable and has Blaine reached maturity he was forced to eventually start hunting himself first with his hired guns and when his money started to run short on his own. Blaine, not having a death wish, changed tactics and eventually took matters to the authorities of Kellwood. He convinced the mayor that something had to be done to clean up the town, and Blaine was set up with his own business. He started recruiting hunters as a teenager, looking for specific "skills" that would be useful for monster hunting. It was during this time the Blaine rescue a young Victor Marlow and marked him for eventual recruitment as he grew older. Blaine seemly became more a desk jockey after Vic joianed the hunters but was still occasionally hunted himself. He, like several others, became fascinated with Vicky when she joined the hunters though she though him to old. With Ryna’s “help” Blaine attempted to reinvent himself to appeal to Vikki but to little avail. Blaine was hunting with Vicky when Quixoto attack and killed her an event which seems to have effected Blaine differently. Since then we’ve seen Blaine put his midlife crisis on hold take a much more hands on and in the field approach to hunting frequently dealing with monsters. However Blaine’s renewed fighting prowess hasn’t made him any less vulnerable to psychological attack as he has been deeply effect by N leaving him care packages with his parents heads inside them. Blaine and the Hunters Blane has shown himself not be insane with revenge and to actually have a sophisticated and mature view of hunting. Despite his ice cold manner of dealing with vampires and violent demons has at points spared demons and monsters he knows to be non-hostiles, even going so far as to save Mye from two of his own men. Blaine clearly doesn't have a black and white view of hunting yet is unflinching when it comes to dealing violently with violent problems. Blaine however seems over protective when it comes to his hunters often times regulating them only to the safest of duties and teaching them to shoot first and ask questions later for their own defense which has been a point of tension in the organization between himself and Ryna. Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Kellwood Residents Category:Humans Category:Kellwood City Category:Characters